Not so different
by Rowling Writer
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are Head Girl and Boy. What happens when neither person is as 'whole' as the other believes. R & R. Alot more then a summary can explain.
1. Chapter 1 : Malfoy's a manwhore

I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a crazy old kook making up stories.

----------------------------------

Hermione stood on the ground right outside of Hogwarts school of witchraft and Wazrdry, she looked a bit lonely standing there by herself

_Now's the time to plaster on your big fake smile, go on, give them a 100 watt._

"HARRY! RON!" Hermione shouted waving her hands frantically over the moving crowd of students who were trying to push their way into a large castle known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Suddenly two very tall and muscular boys pushed their way through the crown and embraced her in a group hug. One of the boys, Ronald Weasley was taller then the other. He bore a freckled face, brilliant red hair and held unimaginably warm blue eyes. He stood the tallest out of the three and looked almost giant-like next to his younger sister, Ginny Weasley who just came running full speed and collided with Harry, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ron looked away sheepishly, but the two barely noticed his reaction as she pushed him up against the train. Harry Potter (Who was attached to Ginny at the moment.) was also rather tall, but not quite like Ron was. He looked almost dark compared to everyone around him, with jet black hair and emerald green colored eyes that mesmerize most girls. The rest of his face held nothing all-too remarkable except for his lightening shaped scar which glowed brightly on his forehead.

Ginny stopped kissing Harry momentarily and through her arms around Hermione. Ginny also had freckles, crossing her nose, but they were barely visible underneath her fiery red hair. She had grown over the summer and now held curves that were only in mid-forming the last school year. She walked with such an esteemed amount of confidence, that she could have passed for a Slytherin, but it was her smile that gave her away. Warm and simple, it barely ever held a smirk, unless she was with her brothers.

Harry suddenly looked away from Ginny and his eyes seemed to open in shock. "Hermione! You look great!" Hermione gave him a small plastered smile that was faked completely, but he didn't seem to notice her face and was now looking at her breasts while Ginny tapped her foot impatiently.

Hermione had deffinately grown over the summerand she felt nauseated as Harry searched her completely. Hermione bit down on her lip and covered herself a bit more as they began to enter the castle.  
Though she wore nomakeup, most of the males were very much drawn to her, and it sickened her as she walked through the hallways with her friends, thatrandom malestudents wouldlick their lips and wink in her direction.

_Stop looking at me, please stop._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Mcgonagol stood at the podium beaming at the students around her, "On to business, Quidditch practices will be held...

Hermione stopped listening, _what was the point?_

"Hermione! That's you! GO!" Ginny shook her violently and pushed her off her seat in the Great hall. Hermione stood up and looked around, _Why is everyone staring at me?_

"Ms. Granger, to the podium, if you please." Said an exasperated Head of Gryffindor. She walked slowly up the steps... _what's going on?_

Suddenly it hit her! She was Head Girl, they said she'd have to give a speech, but she never actually took the time to write it out. She stood beside Mcgonogal and stared out at the students around her.

"Um, well... er, thanks for allowing me this, opportunity to, um, be Head Girl. I promise not to, um, abuse my authority, Thanks again..." She walked off completely crimson in the face, she noticed Draco Malfoy laughing wildly with his slytherin cronies as Blaise Zabini did an exact recap of her face turning red and running off the platform.

"The Head Boy," Snape announced. "Will be Draco Malfoy." Draco stood elegantly unlike Hermione falling off the stool, he walked up towards the podium, his dark robes bellowing behind him for a dramatic effect.

"I, Draco Malfoy, except such duties to be Head Boy. I thank the staff for such opportunity, I promise to be honest and true and to use my privileges wisely. He smirked at the crowd and most of the girls melted slightly, and giggled with their friends on how sexy the tall, muscular blonde haired boy was. He elegantly strode off the stage and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Hermione dipped her head in her hands "Fuck." She said rather loudly as Harry and Ron gave her moral support. "Listen Hermione, we'll take care of you, just tell us if he's being a prat okay?" Harry said bracingly. "We'll rip him limb from limb if he tries something, 'kay?" Ron added as an afterthought. "Sweety, I bet he'll just ignore you, and you ignore him, and that's that, nothing to be upset about." Added Ginny kindly from behind.

"Thanks guys, but I'll see you later."

_FUCK! _She thought to herself as she walked towards the portrait that would admit her through to the heads common room.

"Ah, there you are," He said nonchalantly leaning against the portrait hole

"Well, go on, choose a password." He said as he cracked his neck.

"No it's fine, you choose, I don't care what it is."He shrugged and looked at the portrait hole, he thought for a moment before saying "Granger gets no action." and walking through.

Hermione rolled her eyes but the fat lady's little sister looked upset

"Do you want to change the password, dearie?" Hermione shrugged before adding,

"Yea sure, Malfoy's a manwhore." She said smiling as she entered the common room behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Love me, Hate me, just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2 : SMACK

Hello there, thank you guys so much for the reviews, it really means alot to me! I decided to update twice today, for lack of better things to do. Please tell me what you think, I try. I really do.

Disclaimer - sorry guys but i'm not J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked in and threw his expensive robes onto the common room couch, and without a word to Hermione he stalked into his bedroom which was right across from her's and slammed the door. Hermione didn't mind, she was actually pleased that he was ignoring her.

Slowly she walked through the common room, examining little things like different assortments of snacks along the side tables, and how beautifully the candles were carved. She floated around for a bit before heading for the stairs which would lead to her bedroom. She walked slowly, smiling to herself for all the dramatic build-up. She looked at the dark wooden door and admired it for a moment before placing her hand upon the knob and pushing it open slightly.

She gasped, around her was her dream room. A large bed with silk-white bedding that stood by a large opened window was the first thing she saw, the window curtains were white as her bed was, and drawn open so she could see the night's stars through her large window.

A small Lilac scented candle was lit and placed beside her bed on a wooden bed stand that had angels carved into the sides, like they were protecting her. The essence of the room was antique, and the flowers residing around her only added to it's elegance. She smiled as she walked through. It was her very own piece of heaven.

"Wow" She said out loud, completely aghast. "Oh wow."

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Said a deep male voice from behind her. She turned to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the door with a content smirk tugging at his lips.

Annoyed, Hermione decided to retort "Why are you talk-" Malfoy suddenly lifted his hand.

"Shut up, I didn't come here to listen to your whining. I'm just letting you know that we - he pointed to himself then her - are sharing a bathroom, and I expect you to understand, that I am _clean_,unlike yourself. And I would hope that you respect that and not leave your crap in the bathroom, Alright? Good girl." He smirked again before walking into her room, and using her entrance to the bathroom, closing the door in her face.

Seething Hermione clenched her jaw and sat on her bed breathing heavily.

_Why in the hell am I letting MALFOY treat me like shit? Who the hell is he? _She heard the door close on his side of the bedroom meaning he must have come out of the bathroom. She stood up briskly and stormed out of her room into his, as she opened the door she didn't even notice Malfoy was only in his boxers

"Excuse you? Who are you to tell me wether I can or can't leave my crap in the bathroom? Malfoy you were in there for a minute and it already smells like shit, I don't need your fucking attitude, Malfoy!" She spat.

He looked amused and through on a Slytherin robe while saying, "I was waiting for retaliation Granger. I was wondering where all your gusto went. I mean while your friends were giving you very 'innocent' comments, you seemed a bit uncomfortable. I wondered - with a new body like yours I thought you'd be a new person. But no, you are still that silly little prude you-

She suddenly raised her hand to silence him, he smirked and sat back into a large massage chair and gave an expression of mock interest.

"I am going through a lot of bloody crap right now, and I don't need you to be an ass wipe to me. You don't know me at all Malfoy, so you have NO RIGHT to say ANYTHING to me AT ALL!"

During her rant she had moved closer to Malfoy and was now inches away from his face jabbing at his chest. Malfoy suddenly stood up and pushed her into a wall holding her by her wrists.

"Now that's a pretty hypocritical statement, Ms. Granger considering you don't know me _at all._" He loosened his grip on her wrists and thought she'd smack him, or kick him, but her face was turned as though she was excepting something, her eyes were closed shut, and her body suddenly looked frail and weak as she pressed herself against the wall behind her as though she'd like nothing better then to fall through it.

Malfoy watched her and she suddenly whimpered, he let go immediately. She looked up at him, and for a moment he thought he saw fear, but that couldn't have been because a moment later,

_SMACK_

She slapped him straight across the face. "Don't... you _dare _touch me." She said in a shaky, defeated voice. She walked slowly out of his room through the bathroom. Clutching her wrists, she looked like she was about to cry, but Malfoy didn't see a single tear fall.

-m.  
------------------------  
Barefoot Bohemian  
Thank you so much, I'll really try to take your advice, it's just my enthusiasm that I need to update as soon as I think of a segment. But I'll deffinately try.

Shout  
Thanks! Well here's the next chapter so you won't have to wait. )


	3. Chapter 3 : Best friends

Hey guys this is chapter three, I just wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive. I'll write alot more and alot faster with more reviews. Every review counts, make your opinion heard! )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh no _Malfoy thought backing away, stopping only when his knees buckled against the side of the bed. He dropped down covering his hands with his face. _Why did I do that? _

He suddenly remembered, his father used to do that. Was he becoming his father?

_No...oh no, I can't, I can't be. _He was panicked, her face reminded him of his mother's, or even his own. But he wouldn't hit women...right?

_But what was that look on Granger's face before she hit me. Does somebody hit - nah. This is bloody Hermione Granger, we're talking about! Are you kidding me, Draco, Do you think the-boy-who-wouldn't-die would allow something like that going on in his kingdom..._ _But then what was that - _

_No, _he thought _Hermione Granger is the same annoying prissy little princess she always was, except now... she has boobs. Well, at least there's -_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door. Draco strode over but before he could open it Blaise Zabini pushed his way through

"Hey there fuck-face." He said with a smirk. "Dude, were you jerking off? - Did I interrupt something? Why did it take so long to answer the fucking door?"

"No, you retard, I was just thinking." He said, watching Blaise roam his room.

"Right. Sure, whatever you say DrakieeePooo" Blaise laughed to himself before adding "Sweet room," and laid back on Draco's bed.

"Yep." Was all Draco could say.

"Have you seen the mudblood, yet?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Yea, sure, why?"

"Is she fucking hot or what?"

"Are you telling me you would do a mudblood?" Asked Draco nonchalantly.

"If she's hot, sure. Pleasure is pleasure, dear Draco. It'd be best to know that. Wait, is she still a bitch?"

"Bitchier then your dog, Sanio."

"No way, ahh. Tough luck, normally head boy and head girl get it on."

"Do you think that Granger, bitch or not, would 'get it on, she's more of a prude then your ten year old sister." Draco said loudly. Talking about her made him ease up a bit.

"True that, true that." Blaise added before jumping on Draco's bed.

--------------

Hermione ran back into her room and locked both doors, she was rubbing at her temples. _I can't _She thought, tears pouring messily down her face. _I can't cry ... _

She ran over to the bed side table where the lilac scented candle was still waving merrily. She threw open the desk drawer and reached in for her journal _- Where is it! _She thought angrily Tossing aside random quills, parchments, and textbooks.

_Oh no. I can't find it... no, this isn't happening. _Panic began to rise, she felt like she was going to throw up. She searched every stretch of her room, the journal was nowhere. She threw herself onto her bed. The only thing she had to confide in, was gone.

She threw her hands around her pillow sobbing uncontrollably until she heard a loud

_THUNK_

There under her pillow lay her journal, unfazed by the mess around her, Hermione grabbed a quill and pulled open the crimson colored booklet.

_September 5._

_Dear Friend,_

_I can't take it. I really, truly can't. It reminds me too much of this summer, and I really just want to forget about that, especially while I'm here, in Hogwarts, where I'm safe. I am safe... aren't I? Malfoy is strong, really strong. But he can't hurt me._

_But what's stopping him, no magical locks on doors, no spells, he could barge in whenever it's most comfortable for him. But he wouldn't, those rumors about the Malfoys... they're just rumors, right?_

_I hope so, Oh Merlin, I hope so._

_I need Harry, Ron and Ginny. I need my best friends. If I knew this would be the arrangement for Head Girl and Head Boy, I wouldn't have bothered with school work._

_A little too late for that._

_- Hermione._

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, she quickly wiped them away,stood up, and briskly pulled on her robes. She walked out into the common room, noticing Draco's robes still lying there, and next to that another set of Slythering robes, she quickly walked passed, not thinking twice about who was in his bedroom.

She walked up, around the Dungeons, through the great Hall and up those many steps towards the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady sat there in her portrait humming quietly to herself,

the moment she saw Hermione she smiled.

"Hello dear, here to see a few friends?" The Fat lady asked politely.

Hermione smiled calmly, "Yes, I missed them. - Caged Lion"

The fat lady opened up the portrait hole, inside Harry and Ron were sitting on the large couch playing a game of exploding snap.

"Hey guys." She said grinning at both of them.

"Hermione!" Ron said enthusiastically and pulled her into a bear hug."what're you doing here? Did Malfoy do something?" Hermione looked at her two best friends, why would she tell them. So they can get into a fight? _No _- she thought, there was no point.

"Nah, I just came to visit you guys, missed you is all."

"Well we missed you too." Said Harry pulling her into a hug. She sat there for a few minutes before piping up "Where's Ginny?"

"Dormitory" gruffed Seamus from the opposite couch.

Hermione pulled herself up "Thanks." she added, and ran up the stairs towards the girls dormitories.

-----------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I just havea major social studies project due tomorrow.  
Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 : Careless

Hey guys, I finally got chapter four up, so enjoy! Please review, the more I get the more compelled I am to write.

I am still not J.K. Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was just able to reach the door knob to the girl's dormitories when the door flew open and two giggling second years took one look at Hermione and couldn't contain their fits of laughter.

"HERMIONE!" Suddenly Lavender Brown came in hurtling herself from the other room wearing only thin black panties and a black bra. Her brown hair tumbled behind her as she threw her arms around Hermione in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe it! You're so lucky!" Lavender squealed happily. Parvati walked over behind her wearing pajama shorts and just that. Her long knee length hair was tied up in low ponytail and swayed as she stood beside Lavender.

"Hi." Parvati said shrewdly.

_Funny, _Hermione thoughtsmirkingto herself_I almost forgot how they walked around in practically nothing._

"Why am I lucky?" Hermione asked looking back and fourth from Parvati to Lavender.

Lavender gave her a large grin before suppressing a giggle.

"You are sharing a common room Draco Malfoy! HE IS SO HOT! I would have tried harder in school if I knew he would be head boy!"

"Why does it matter wether that I'm sharing a room with him?" Asked Hermione incredulously.

Parvati rolled her eyes "You can't be that dim Hermione, you're head girl, head boy and head girl ALWAYS have sexual relations." She smirked slightly before adding - "But _you _wouldn't know that, now, would you?"

Hermione glared, but neither Parvati nor Lavender noticed for Ginny picked that exact moment to run in frantically, her long fiery red hair flew behind her as she threw her hands around Hermione's shoulders screaming loudly.

"HERMIONE! YOU! DRACO! DID YOU KNOW HEAD BOY AND GIRL DO IT? HE'S HOT!" Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Hermione once more, and then turned around to giggle with Lavender.

Hermione didn't want this, she didn't need this, and as she stood there watching the girls giggle at her expense while younger passer by's stared in interest - she became sick of it.

And without a word she turned around and walked straight out of the girl's dormitories and out of the portrait hall, while Harry and Ron - still sitting in the common room staring in her wake

------------------

"You think I should apologize?" Malfoy exclaimed,

He told Blaise about the situation hoping he'd understand, and _this _was his great advice?

"Well, Duh. You flipped her out, say something sincere, you know - the whole 'I can't believe I did that' - crap. Chicks dig that." Blaise smiled at his own brilliance.

"Do you get stupider by the moment?" Malfoy threw a sock at him at him, wondering his reaction.

"Nope, I just know how to get laid! A skill you don't necessarily lack but are having trouble with at the moment, and I, Blaise Zabini, fucker extraordinair will help you." He sat back in Malfoy's chair and smirked while wringing the sock in his hands.

"You know, no matter how fucked up that sounds, I think you're right - not that I want to get laid but -

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

- I mean, I do... but not by her -

Blaise smirked.

- will you just fucking listen to me! I mean that I think apologizing is a good idea, yea, it'll calm her down, yea."

"Well, I'm glad I can be of service to you. - Hold on, what are you going to say - I want to know so you won't sound stupid."

"I'll think of something, how fucking hard can it be? - eh, I have rounds now, wanna join me?" Draco stood up and Blaise pulled his nose out of Draco's drawer waving around a spellbook.

"Sure, I mean we get to walk through the girl's dorms 'cause Granger's not here, right?"  
"Yea...so."  
"Can anyone say birthcontrol spells!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione walked out of the portrait hole - not noticing the bewilderment in the faces behind her, she had never felt more isolated from her piers then at that moment.

_It's not so much as Malfoy, but there's so much more, there always is._

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts, and it seemed as though wherever she went - people were clouding her vision, talking excitedly about the upcoming quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, giggling amongst themselves whenever they'd see her.

Quiet, she wanted quiet, she'd do anything for it. She didn't even remember that she had head duties that night - but that didn't matter because she had more to think about, she wanted everyone to vanish from the halls so she can think peacefully - _the dungeons, no one goes into the dungeons. _

Hermione sprinted across the third floor to the lower staircase. Upon reaching the few potion classrooms still residing in that area, she sat herself down by a random doorway and leaned against the wall, she could think. She could breathe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, where's Granger, it's 11:45." Blaise said loudly while sitting beside a large fire in the head's common room.

"Rounds were finished 20 minutes ago, dunno. You think she's with Potter brat? Draco asked curiously. Blaise grabbed a pumpkin pastry off of a tray and with a full mouth mumbled -

(1) "We chek't der dorm fow' times. - he swallowed - she's not there man."

Draco looked around nervously "I think we should go look for her."

Blaise grinned "YEA! Bang her in moaning Murtle's stall - good idea!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. GRANGER!" A deranged Professor Snape stood over her, his greasy black hair swinging in front of his face which was turning redder by the second. "What are you doing here?"

- Hermione had fallen asleep sitting there curled up around her cloak,she looked up nervously  
"I, was - "FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! GET YOURSELF BACK TO YOUR DORMITORY!"

Hermione didn't need telling twice, she scrambled up and ran out of the dungeons area sprinting up the stairs as fast as she could.

- who knows, perhaps it was Snape's yelling that caused Hermione to be careless, or maybe her mind was on other things, but before she saw it coming Hermione lost her footing ona faulty step and came stumbling forward with eyes shutexpecting to hit a hard stone floor,

but suddenly she felt strong hands surrounding her, helping her to her feet and when she opened her eyes,Blaise Zabini was the last person she expected to see.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for this chapter, please let me know how I'm doing.  
If things look like they are making sence, etc.  
Thanks !


	5. Flashbacks

I am so incredibly sorry for the delay. I've been having finals all week.  
I finally finished another book called _Bastard From Carolina. _By Dorothy Allison.  
It's a wonderful book kids. It inspired me. )

Disclaimer: Sorry kids, I'm not J.K. Rowling. But please review anyway.

Blaise Zabinigave her a clear and compassionate smile, one that burned through her and turned her inside out. "Hi there." He drawled stunningly, his arms swooped over and helped her up to her feet.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered so quietly she was sure, he didn't even hear her. She scratched the back of her head, one arm draped around her stomach. "Okay, bye." She said as she turned to walk back up the stairs, but she suddenly felt a strong arm on her shoulder.

"Want me to walk you back?" Blaise said with a hint of seductiveness. "I just need to go to the Astronomy tower, for only a moment. "Need to pick something up, come with me?" Hermione looked around, and even though her better judgement seemed to be screaming for her to say no, she numbly nodded yes and bit her lip as he put one arm around her and they headed up the stairs.

As they walked up Blaise made small conversation, discussing the weather, the quidditch match, randomly bringing up classes, and mocking certain teachers with voices he could expertly copy. As they entered the Astronomy tower he walked over to the corner and lifted a book bag. "Left it in here." He smiled modestly showing off his perfectly straight teeth that seemed to make Hermione melt.

The wind poured in from the dark night outside through a large window which looked hauntingly door-like in one end of the room.They stood side by side through the darkness of the room looking out the window. Hermione began to make out Blaise's features, noticing his black hair that swayed slightly in the wind, dark eyes that loomed over the trees of the forest outside, and a perfectly content mouth, that held a small smirk which Hermione could not see. But he looked absolutely stunning.

They stood there andwatched Hagrid outside hoisting things around working on his game keeper duties. They both new it was late by the time he had finished and was trudging into his hut.. When he closed the door the faint sound of barking could be heard in the night.

Blaise felt that everything was going perfectly, he gently put one arm around Hermione and moved her closer to him, she did not argue but merely leaned against his shoulder, while Blaise cocked up an eyebrow. 'Sex tonight!' He thought to himself merrily.

Hermione felt him turn her around, she was completely lost in her own thoughts until the moment when Blaise was boring his dark eyes into her's.He had a small smile on his face, hermoine couldn't see anything through it. Only thatsmirk,that beautiful smirk,otherwisehis face showed nothing more.

Blaise began to lean in, slowly both hands gripping Hermione's shoulders, she leaned in and their lips met... Blaise was beginning to get aroused, he pushed her against the wall slightly and she complied, until he began to kiss her neck.

As she stood there her eyes glazed over, Flashbacks of that summer poured into her. As he sucked on her lower neck, hoping to leave marks she simply stood there, no longer contributing just staring into the night in front of her, what she remembered, she workedtoo hard to forget,

Those light eyes, she remembered first. Light grey eyes and sandy blonde hair, and how he called her name with his voice hoarse and deep. She remembered that look on his eyes, it was hate and this hate made them burn. She remembered him pulling her into his chest, holding her tight, breathing hard. The taste of metal from chewing her cheek raw lingered on her tongue. As he held her she went stiff, rigid, she didn't want to move with him still touching her. His hand stroked the side of her face while the other held her tightly so she couldn't moves, not that she would have. She was much too scared, that hand, it traveled down her neck down the front of her shirt, down her breasts.

She shook her head, _no, _she didn't want to remember the rest.

_No. _

But now she stood there, her hands over her head as Blaise trailed lower leaving wet kisses that might have been nicer the last year, but now they burned. She was suddenly scared closing her eyes. They had to stop.

She suddenly pushed him away, scared, slightly shaking. That was no longer Blaise in front of her, and she screamed loudly as he stumbled back tripping over the book bag he'd dropped to the floor when they began to kiss. She shrunk down to the ground tears streaking across her face.

Blaise watched her, her eyes glazed over. Hands covering her body, looking completely distant. Her eyes held nothing, told nothing but before anything more happened the door to the Astronomy tower burst open, and a shadow loomed behind the door.

Professor Mcgonogal stood in an off white night gown, her wand in one hand and an old fashioned candle in the other. She looked at the scene before her, Hermione lying on the floor covering herself, staring blankly in front of her. Blaise on the other side with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What's going on." She said sternly crossing the room, Hermione tried topull herself together. When she finally looked up she saw Professor Mcgonogall grabbing onto Blaise's ear pulling him upward. "When I find out what happened here! YOU"LL BE EXPELLED!" Her face contorted with a twisted rage Hermione didn't think she could posses.

Hermione stood quickly still slightly dazed, "Professor, Blaise didn't do anything, really."

Professor Mcgonogal turned around and looked at Hermione. Her eyes searchedher and she quietly stated. "Get to your dormitories, immediately. It's three a.m. I'd like a word with each of you in the morning before breakfast.Goodnight! "

Yes, a cliffhanger. The more reviews the quicker I'll review!  
Maybe even tomorrow. Who knows.


End file.
